Reviving the Taguel
by FFXIBlueMage
Summary: Panne and her family have been living in Ylisse for two months, but that may change when they hear that there are other taguel out in the world. Can they really bring back a destroyed race? RobinxPanne
1. Heading Out

It has been two months since the brown haired Robin and the army defeated Grima. The future children didn't want to be a burden on their "parents", but Robin and Panne couldn't just abandon them, so they insisted Yarne and Morgan stay with them to form a family. With Panne being alone for so long, she was overjoyed to finally be a part of a family unit again with the people she loved. She also had more family members being prepared in her womb.

"I want as many babies as I can produce," Panne said proudly.

"Umm… heh, heh…. Sure…," Robin reluctantly said. He wasn't sure if he could produce the money and space for all that, but he loved his wife and he would do whatever it takes to make her happy. He was glad she was this way because when they met she didn't care at all about preserving the taguel race.

"What is the point of continuing the taguel in a man-spawn's world; they would just kill us all over again. I couldn't take that pain for a second time," she had said before. But ever since they fell in love and met their future children, he could see the hope coming back into her eyes. She had something to live for this time and she saw that not all humans are bad. In fact, most were shocked that any human could do such a thing to another intelligent species with little differences from their own race.

The family lived in a spacious two-story house in Ylisstol, bought from the spoils of war. Robin tried to put as many taguel decorations in their home as he could find, but Panne insisted that she didn't need such trinkets. "My new clan is enough for me," she would say, her belly already rounding from her litter of children that will be born sooner than human babies. They were happy and content at the moment, but that would soon change when given an unexpected choice.

On a hot summer day, the family received a message from the town's messenger.

"Hello," Robin greeted him as he opened the door.

"Hello, Sir Robin, I have a message from Chrom, 'Robin, I have an important matter to discuss with you and your family, please come to the castle as soon as possible.'"

"Hmm, this sounds serious; what's this about?"

"That was all he said, sir."

"Alright thank you. I'll inform the rest and be there quickly. Have a good day." The messenger nodded and left.

Panne was sitting on a recliner and overheard the message, "I sense something odd going on; why would Chrom want everyone to come?"

"I have no idea, but we won't find out just sitting here. I'll go tell Yarne and Morgan to get ready." He then left to go upstairs. Panne got up and went to gaze out of the window. She could see children outside playing. She rubbed her belly and smiled.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. Things have been too good around here to suspect anything wrong."

Morgan and Yarne were wrestling, well at least Morgan was.

"Let me play with your ears," Morgan urged.

"No, not the ears they're sensitive!" Morgan was envious of Yarne's ears since hers were normal human ears.

"Break it up you two; we are going to the castle." Morgan then hopped of Yarne to his relief.

"What for?" Morgan asked.

"I'm not sure myself, but we'll find out when we get there."

The family then headed out. As they walked toward the castle, they noticed the tranquility and happiness Ylisse has been in since Grima's defeat. They didn't know what paradise was like, but this was probably as close as you could get to it. When they arrived, Chrom and Sumia were on their thrones beaming. They got up and hugged everyone.

"It's been too long, Robin," Chrom said.

"Yes it has, I've been meaning to visit you sooner, but things kept coming up."

"No worries. I can see you had responsibilities to attend to," he glanced at Panne's stomach which was at point where anyone could tell she was pregnant. Robin blushed.

"Anyway, what was so urgent that we all needed to be here?" Robin asked anxiously. Chrom then adopted a more serious look.

"I have news about other taguel." The family looked at Chrom in shock.

"You mean there are other taguel out there?" Panne asked.

He nodded. "While Miriel and Laurent were on their research travels, they discovered a pack of taguel hiding out in the forest. The taguel hurriedly fled when they noticed them, but she said that there was no mistaking that they were taguel. I called you because I thought that maybe you would want to go and try to meet them. Maybe even some of your old clan is still alive," Chrom explained as he looked at Panne.

Panne didn't know what to make of it all. She had thought for all these years that she was the last of her kind and had given up on finding any taguel. The family took some time to absorb all that was said.

"I want…..I want to try to find them," Panne said breaking the silence. Robin looked at her in surprise.

"But we need you resting. We wouldn't want anything to happen to the babies," Robin argued.

"You underestimate a taguel's strength, my love. I am perfectly capable of traveling without the need of worry." It's true that the Panne was stronger than Robin expected a pregnant woman would be. She showed no signs of typical human pregnancy and in fact seemed even healthier than before. But still he worried.

"I think we should discuss this more at home."

"I agree," Chrom added. "This is an important decision that should take time to decide. I will leave you to it."

"Thank you, Chrom," both Robin and Panne said. They left and as they walked home there was a noticeable tension that wasn't there when they were heading to the castle.

They returned home and as the door closed Yarne started, "Mother,…. Morgan, Father, and I can go search there ourselves. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you."

Morgan nodded with a stern look. "Besides, we don't know what would happen if you turn into beast form while pregnant." Panne thought about what Morgan just said. She never knew any pregnant taguel, so she didn't know if it was safe to change into her beast form especially since the babies were half human.

"You are all correct about the potential danger, but I could not forgive myself if I did not search for my brethren after all these years. Long after the mass genocide, I searched and searched for any taguel and gave up after years of searching. Now I finally know where they are and I just can't pass up the chance to finally be reunited and find out more about my race. Besides, I would want them to meet all of you, which can give them hope if they are in the situation that I was in before."

"I understand where you're coming from, but Panne…..," Panne then looked at Robin with a face he knew all too well. Her face was in a scowl and her eyes were fierce. When she was like this there was no convincing her.

"I will not let you go without me."

"Then I won't go."

"Then I will go by myself." He knew that was definitely not an option. He brought his head down and sighed. He slowly started rising up while laughing.

"What's so funny?" Morgan asked.

"Your mother's determination is something of wonder. If she wants this that much then how could I possibly refuse her."

"Thank you, Robin." To her surprise, he then picked her up in a hug and slightly spun her around. She couldn't hold back the laughter and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Well then, let's start getting ready."

There were tears forming in Yarne's eyes. "I already lost one mother; I don't want lose another."

"Don't worry, I will make sure to avoid trouble, I would not forgive myself if I let any of you down. I swear on my fallen clan that I will be unharmed."

She then went to hug Yarne, and then Morgan joined in and hugged them both. She moved her head to signal her dad over. He joined in and hugged everyone. They hugged for awhile.

Then Yarne finally said, "Umm, I'm getting kind of hot." They laughed and separated.

"I'll go tell Chrom of our decision and get the information on the location."

"Yay, Adventure!" Morgan exclaimed. Panne's determination inspired them all. He left for the castle as the others were packing for the trip.

At night, Panne and Robin were lying in their bed together.

"You know Panne, I will always be here for you. If you need anything or are unsure of anything please let me know," Robin explained as he rested his hand on her cheek. Panne smiled; tears welling up in her eyes.

"You are very sweet Robin, my mate, .…..no, my soul mate. I know you worry for me, and I promise I will always be here just the same. I could not have asked for a better family. I just want any other taguel to experience the bliss in this world that I'd not thought possible."

Robin leaned in and kissed her. Panne then threw the covers over both of them. Due to their hearing ability, Yarne and Morgan heard them both throughout the night.

At sunrise, they awoke and prepared for the long trip. After they were finished, they headed for the port on the east of the continent. On the way there, they received strange looks from passersby's. Robin noticed Panne looked displeased and chimed in.

"They're probably not used to seeing taguel." Robin reassured.

"I know," Panne began. "Hopefully we will manage to educate the masses on our presence, as to not repeat the past. This trip gives me hope that the taguel will have a place in the world again and that there would be no need for other survivors to hide." Robin always envied her resolution and pride for her race. She knew how to make the most out of a situation.

After they neared some forests, Panne said, "I want to take a short detour since we are near the area."

"Where to?"

"My old warren."

They traveled southeast to the warren, located amidst a densely packed forest. They entered a clearing and saw the remains of what looked like a mining area. After further inspection, Robin could tell these were destroyed homes built into the hillside. He took notice of the different types of architecture of the area. They used many circular forms of building like the entrances being of a circle shape, looking similar to a bunny hole. It was likely that they had many tunnel connections to other homes inside of the hill as all the house entrances were close together. The foliage around the area was beautiful even though it was overgrown. Yarne and Morgan went to explore the insides.

"It must have been truly a sight to behold."

"It was…," Panne said looking distressed. Robin came over to hold her hand.

"I wouldn't mind living in places like this. We could try to build our own warren one day."

Panne smiled. "I would like that."

She stared up at the sky with her hands to her chest. Robin left to give her some alone time. About 15 minutes later, she returned with Yarne and Morgan.

"Alright let's go."

Back on path they started again to the port. Morgan and Yarne suggested they turn into beast form so their parents can ride them to get there faster. They were hesitant at first, but the children just kept insisting so the rode them for a few miles. Finally, they arrived at the port. They were just in time to catch the ship to the east continent of Talis.

On board, Yarne succumbed to seasickness and complained the whole ride.

"Are we there yet?" Morgan repeated to her father merely to bother him.

He went on the top deck to see Panne. She was standing near the edge of the boat with the wind blowing her hair as the sun shone down on her. She was a thing of beauty. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close.

"You're beautiful, you know."

Panne giggled. "Yes, I heard it from you several times." She turned her head around and kissed him. Morgan and Yarne were watching.

"They're so beautiful together," Morgan said entranced. Yarne then vomited.

"Nice timing," Morgan said sarcastically.

"I can't help it!" Yarne cried as he went below the deck to try to rest.

They arrived at the east continent at sunset.

"Let's head to the forest tomorrow and rest at the inn tonight." Robin suggested. The family agreed and went to the inn.

At sunrise, they were finally ready and anxious for the trip to the forest. They decided to ask around about the forest before going in. Apparently, there was a rumor of monsters in the forest so no one ever went. Robin thought that that's probably why Miriel and Laurent wanted to investigate it.

They headed into the forest marking the areas they passed by so they wouldn't get lost. The trees extended much higher than those of Ylisse with thick treetops that barely let any sunlight hit the ground. The forest left an eerie vibe that would discourage any wanderers from entering.

"Stay close, everyone," Robin warned.

Panne then started to sniff the air. "That smell….. I recognize it," she said excitedly continuing to sniff the air. "It's the smell of taguel."

"I smell it, too," Yarne added.

"We must be almost there; lead the way Panne," Robin encouraged.

They followed Panne to eventually come to a clearing with a hill. They immediately noticed the similar architecture of the warren hidden in the hill. Two teen-aged people were playing around outside. One was bunny-like while the other had black wings. The two noticed the family and called out to the home. A bunny-like man came running out of the hillside entrance, but stopped in his tracks.

"Panne?" he said.

* * *

Edit: Fixed some of the errors.


	2. Kazham

A/N: Alright here is Part 2. Enjoy :)

* * *

"Kazham, is that you?" Panne said excitedly.

"I can't believe it," he came rushing in to hug her.

"I thought you were gone for all of these years."

A black haired woman with black wings came peeking out of the entrance. "This is my mate, Gale," he pointed to the woman, "And my kids Chambray_(the raven)_ and Tchita_(the bunny)_."

"I'm happy to see we are not the only survivors." Panne motioned to her family, "This is my mate Eric and my two children Morgan and Yarne."

In Kazham's excitement, he failed to notice the people accompanying Panne. His face took on a grim demeanor.

"You married a man-spawn and had these abominations!"

"WHAT?!" Panne yelled. "I will NOT have you address my family in such way!"

"Do you know what the man-spawn did to us Panne? How could you betray the taguel and mate with this monster."

"Kazham you are sorely mistaken; the humans who took everything from us are evil to say the least, but not all humans are like that. Just like we taguel are not all the same."

"Apparently we are not, that man-spawn must be a good lay for you to do something as despicable as this."

At that statement, Panne pulled out her beaststone.

"Mother, wait!" Morgan cried.

Robin took Panne's hand to stop her. "It's not worth it. Let's just go, we're obviously not wanted here."

"Chambray, Tchita, go into the warren," Kazham spat, the kids were examining Yarne and Morgan, intrigued.

"I cannot believe this," Panne growled as she turned away toward the forest. Robin hurried his family back into the forest before an altercation took place. As they went in, he could hear Kazham say something about "slave again". He was hoping Panne didn't hear it.

"Well that could have gone better," Morgan moaned.

"I knew Kazham would have animosity toward humans, but I wasn't expecting this." Robin could here Panne's voice starting to crack.

"It will be alright; maybe you can try again tomorrow, but without me this time."

"It wouldn't matter and besides, you all are all I need anyway." Panne smiled faintly.

Robin felt really bad about all of this. He knew it wasn't his fault, but he couldn't help but feel guilty anyway. When they arrived back in town, they decided to rest at the inn to cool their heads. In their room, Yarne asked who Kazham was.

"He was a childhood friend of mine," Panne began, "We used to play all of the time together with our friend, Vox. But on the day of the raid, while we were playing in the forest, we heard a lot of screaming coming from the warren. We hurried back to see what was going on and that's when we saw the humans killing everyone. Vox saw a human coming from behind us, but pushed Kazham out of the way and took the attack. We had no time to mourn, so we rushed to where our parents were. When we arrived, Kazham saw the mutilated bodies of his parents on the ground. He was in so much shock that he couldn't even move, even though I urged him that we must escape. I had to leave him because he wouldn't budge and then I ran into the forest, finally stopping when my feet hurt too much to move anymore. I thought they had got him like all of the rest."

There was a dismal silence in the room.

"I guess we can't really blame him for how he reacted back there." Yarne added.

"Do not worry, I should have saw this coming. Any taguel would feel the same about humans. He won't be able to experience everything I've experience in my travels with the army, so it's best that we just give up."

"But Panne, I'm sure…."

"No Robin!" Panne shouted her face in the scowl again, "I will not have him talk down to my family again; Kazham and I are no more!" Panne then curled up into her bed facing the window. Morgan and Yarne, looking solemn as well, headed to bed.

Even though Panne said all of that, Robin knew she would want to be friends with the remaining taguel again. Her spirit and determination before they met them was proof of that. Using his tactical abilities, he tried to think of a plan to convince Kazham so that they could all co-exist together. After thinking of a plan, he waited until night to sneak out to go toward the warren.

Before he left, he went over to Panne to check on her. She was sleeping with a troubled look on her face. He could see dry tears on her cheek, that's when he knew that he must do this. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and tiptoed out of the room.

He arrived at the edge of the forest about to go in, when he heard footsteps. He readied his tome, but as the person neared he could see that it was Morgan.

"Morgan, go back to the inn," he whispered.

"No, I want to come, too. I know what you're doing and I want to help." He thought about his plan and figured it would help if Morgan was there, too.

"Alright, but listen to me…..," he told Morgan his strategy.

"Alright, got it," she said. They then entered the forest using a small fire to light the path. They followed the markings they made earlier to lead them there. As they neared the clearing, they could see light far off in the distance.

"What's that, Father?"

"I'm not sure, maybe they're cooking," he responded.

There was a scream. As soon as they heard it, they ran toward the clearing. There was fire everywhere and bandits surrounding the area.

"Morgan, take the ones on the left and I'll go right."

"Alright!" At that, Morgan changed into beast form and quickly dispatched the two bandits on the left.

As Robin headed toward the right, he could see Kazham on the ground with a wounded leg. He ran over to him.

"Kazham, are you ok?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Trying to save you; now where is the rest of your family." He hesitated, but then said, "They're inside."

"Alright, I'll go get them." Robin took care of the rest of the bandits outside and went inside the warren. He saw Gale clutching her two children while huddled in a corner. A bandit was there about to strike, but luckily Robin was quick enough to shoot a fireball at him. The bandit fell down defeated. Robin went over to the family.

"Are you all alright?" They nodded their heads.

"Look out!" Tchita shouted. The bandit was still alive and threw a hand axe at Robin. It scraped him a little, but Robin was able to pull out his sword and finish him this time.

"Ok everyone, let's get out of here quickly, just in case there are any more left." They got up and followed Robin out of the bunny-like hole. Outside, the fires had settled down and he could see Morgan healing Kazham's wounds. The family ran over to Kazham and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're safe," Gale said relieved.

"Father, the human risked his life for us; he even got hurt a little," Tchita explained.

"Father, you're hurt?" Morgan panicked.

"It's just a small scrape; I'll be fine." Robin looked at Kazham who tried to avoid eye contact.

"Thank you," he mumbled under his breath.

"No, thanks needed, it was my pleasure. Morgan and I can help clean up this mess they made."

Kazham looked at Robin confused. "Why would you do this for us after what I said earlier?"

"Panne really wanted to be reunited with her kin, she was even crying at being rejected. I came here to try to reconcile our differences because I would do anything to make my beloved happy. I know humans took away your family and I know there is nothing I can do about that, but Panne and I had a dream that we could somehow revive the taguel race; that is why we came from Ylisse to come and find you."

"Ylisse? I thought you looked familiar, are you that tactician that stopped that dragon in the sky?"

"Yes, I am." he answered.

Robin continued."Panne and I fell in love through the experience and that is when she learned that there is still hope in this world for the taguel."

"You really do love her, don't you?"

"With all of my heart." Robin said this with such conviction.

Kazham was amazed at this human. He reminded him of his father who would go to the ends of the earth for his mother. Maybe they weren't so different after all.

There was a long silence. You could hear the crickets chirping as Robin waited for a response from this distressed taguel.

"I-I guess I was wrong about you," Kazham finally said. Robin smiled. Even thought this wasn't his plan, it still worked out in the end.

"There, all finished," Morgan said. "Your foot should be fine now."

Robin put out his hand to help Kazham up. Although tentative, Kazham grabbed it.


	3. The Dream

Robin and Morgan stayed the night at the warren to help repair and clean up the area. Robin noticed Morgan seemed to get along well with Chambray.

"Wow, you're wings are so beautiful," she complimented while feeling them. Unlike Yarne, he didn't seem to mind the attention.

"Can you fly with these?"

"When I'm in beast form I can use them to fly, but you would be too heavy for me to carry you."

Morgan frowned. "Aww, that's alright, but you have to show me your form when you get the chance."

"Sure," Chambray grinned, blushing.

Near sunrise, Robin thought about Panne and Yarne who were still at the inn.

"Morgan, go and get Panne and Yarne and tell them to come back over here."

"Alright, Father." Morgan turned into beast form and ran into the forest. Kazham was watching her.

"She really is just like us," he commented.

"Not so much as an abomination as you thought, huh."

"I'm very sorry about what I said; I was just trying to protect my family. Everything just rushed back into me when I saw you with Panne; I'm not usually like that."

"Panne is the one you should really apologize to. She was deeply hurt by your words."

"I hope she can forgive me."

"Also, I was thinking, were we the reason the bandits found you?"

"No, I smelled them around the area long before you all showed up. It was only a matter of time before the raided us. We probably wouldn't have made it if you hadn't come last night."

"Ah, I see, I'm glad I decided to come then." This made Robin think of the story Panne told yesterday.

"How did you come to be here anyway? Panne said you were frozen with fear the last time she saw you."

"Yes, I remember it well," he started. "After she left, I eventually snapped out of it when I heard more man-spawn coming. I lay down on the floor to pretend I was dead and they walked past me. After what seemed like an eternity, the warren was finally quiet. I then got up and searched around to see if anyone was still alive. I saw no signs of life, so I headed as far east as I could go because I heard a story of how other clans were across the ocean. I arrived at the port and stowed away on a ship. I was getting hungry at the time, so I raided their kitchen when I could. Once we arrived, I tried to sneak off, but I was finally spotted. I ran as fast as I could into this forest until they stopped chasing me. I eventually saw this clearing here and tried to make it a home, but I was too weak at the time so I just gathered some branches and hid under there for the time being. Come morning, I saw someone walking into the clearing. I was about to run, but I saw it was one of the winged taguel that I heard stories about. It was Gale. I ran to her in hopes that she could find a home for me back with her clan, but she said she went through a similar trial I did. It seemed like the man-spawn coordinated an attack on all the clans at once. Since we had no one else, we decided to live together. We eventually fell in love and created our own family."

Robin was listening intently as he went on about how they lost some of their children due to not enough food being around at the time. Kazham could see the intensity and sorrow in Robin's eyes as he told his tale. This started to give him hope that maybe things can actually change for the better.

As soon as they finished talking, Morgan came back with Panne and Yarne. As expected, Panne was not pleased.

"Robin, I thought I told you I was done with him, why would you come back here?"

"I think Kazham has something to say, Panne."

Panne turned to look at Kazham with a scowl on her face.

"Panne, you have every reason to be upset with me. First of all, I just wanted to say I'm very sorry for all the horrible things I said yesterday. I was too quick to judge and I should've known you would have great judgment when it comes to finding a mate. I remember you were always a proud taguel when we were young." With these words Panne calmed down, but she was still searching for more.

He continued. "The night I spent with Robin made me see that there really are good humans in the world. All of these years I hadn't thought it possible, but he saved my whole family while risking his life and told me how you gave him the willpower to do so. If you could find it in your heart to forgive this naïve taguel, then I would be deeply honored."

Panne was stunned. She didn't know what Robin could have done in a night, but he brought back the friend she remembered from so long ago.

"Oh, Kazham how could I say no to all of that." Kazham gave a sigh of relief and went in to hug Panne again.

"I won't hesitate to end you if you every do anything like that again," Panne whispered in his ear. He gulped and nodded.

"Also, Panne, Robin told me about your dream and if you would have me I would be happy to help."

"Speaking of that dream," Robin interjected, "I've been giving it some thought; what do you all say about starting the taguel community here?"

Everyone looked at him in confusion. "What do mean?" Kazham asked.

"We could put out word to any other taguel out there, that there is a safe refuge for them here for them to stay. We could expand the warren and cooperate with the government in Talis to rebuild the taguel. Ylisse is on good terms with Talis, so I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem. Well, that's as long as you all find this acceptable."

"But what if we are attacked again," Gale said. "The call could bring the wrong people."

"Our family is experienced with battles, so we could handle any problems that might arise," Robin answered.

"It would be great to be surrounded by my kin again; I support this idea wholeheartedly," Kazham assured.

"Well, what do you think, Panne?" Robin was kind of worried because she was unusually quiet.

Panne then walked over to Robin, held his hands and gave him a deep kiss quite unlike any kiss she had done before.

"This is a wonderful idea, Robin. It seems like you and I were destined to be together." Robin's face was so red that you would think he was about to explode.

"We should definitely finish that kiss later, Panne," Robin winked.

"I will send a letter to Chrom informing him of our decision and for someone to send us our things from back home."

"So we are really doing it? We are really starting a taguel community?" Yarne asked.

"Well that's the plan, Yarne, it could take years, but the world isn't going anywhere."

Everyone cheered with excitement especially Panne. It was finally happening; the taguel would again have a strong presence in the world and this time they would walk as equals next to the humans.

* * *

As the days went on, construction of the warren went smoothly. They had to cut some trees down to make room for the expansion and people from the town over even volunteered to help. The leader of Talis sanctioned the area as an official town, so they were able to receive support from the government.

Love was blossoming in the air with all this talk of restarting a race.

Morgan and Chambray adventured to a cliff at the edge of a continent to scout out the terrain. They sat on the edge and talked on and on, about the mysteries of life, her amnesia, taguel customs, and more.

"Hey, Morgan."

"Yeah?"

"Take this." Chambray gave Morgan a white dandelion.

"What's this for?"

"When a male taguel gives a female taguel a dandelion he is asking her to be his mate. She answers by blowing the dandelion for yes or giving it back for no."

Morgan was flustered. "Umm… you really want to be with me?"

"I have since I first laid eyes on you, when my Father first denied you all, I argued with him for awhile, but he was too stubborn. I thought I would never see you again and now that we are reunited, I don't want to lose you again."

"Chambray….," Morgan was moved by his words.

She closed her eyes and blew the dandelion seeds off of the flower. They watched as the seeds flew off the cliff into the wind while holding each other's hands.

* * *

Elsewhere Yarne and Tchita were in the forest playing tag.

"Come on Yarne, you're too slow," she teased while blowing raspberries.

She reminded him a lot of Cynthia; she was always so full of energy.

"Ahhh, my leg," Yarne cried when Tchita was far ahead of him.

"Yarne!" she yelled running back to check on him. "Yarne, where are you?!" She couldn't see him anymore. She started to worry.

Suddenly, Yarne hopped down off of a tree and onto Tchita. They both fell down onto the ground.

"Gotcha!" Yarne boasted.

"Hey that's cheating; I was really worried about you!"

"Were you crying?" Yarne asked noticing saw her eyes were a little red.

"Yes, I was! I thought something had happened to you!"

Yarne was still on top of Tchita. Something was rubbing against her leg."What's that poking me?" she asked.

Yarne quickly got up and turned around. "Hah Hah, it must have been a branch on the ground," he lied.

Tchita smiled go up. She came behind Yarne and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back.

"You don't have to hide your feelings, Yarne."

"I'm-I'm just not very experienced with these kinds of things," Yarne admitted.

"Then we'll learn together."

Yarne turned around to face her while still in her arms. He hugged her back.

"Hmm, so it wasn't a branch," she whispered. Yarne blushed.

* * *

**4 months later **

The warren was built up to a similar level that Panne and Kazham's old warren was at. Inside, a miracle was taking place.

"I'm here for you, Panne," Robin assured as he held her hand. She was ready to birth the babies.

There were more taguel that came to the warren after Robin spread the word of the taguel town, now called Cerro Hills. One of the new taguel was experienced in taguel births and helped Panne through the process.

"Now Panne, push," the female lion-like taguel said.

Ear-shattering screams came from the room as Panne let out all 5 five baby taguels, individually. After she was finished, the taguel helper cleaned the babies and then let Panne hold all of them. They were the cutest things that they ever saw. They were like little human babies, but with small bunny ears.

Panne started talking through her happy sobs. "I can't….. believe… this is…. real….. I love you, Robin."

Robin started to tear up, too. All of their hard work was paying off and it was beautiful.

Morgan and Tchita were pregnant as well. "Do I really have to go through all of that pain?" Morgan moaned.

"The pain is nothing compared to this moment," Panne reassured. Their dream had finally come to fruition.

**400 years later**

Talis is now basically run by the taguel. It is rare that you run into someone who isn't part taguel in Talis. With the human DNA mixed in, in-breeding had little to no effect on them. The country was allied with Ylisse and they enjoyed the right to walk side by side with the humans on equal terms. In the capital city of Cerro, there was a circle of 8 statues of the founders in the center. Everyone in the city makes sure to pay homage to the 8 brave souls who had a dream and made it happen. In the center of the circle of statues is a plaque that says "Never give up hope."


End file.
